


You Are The Moon

by jacyevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacyevans/pseuds/jacyevans
Summary: "There's no such thing as fate.""There's no such thing as werewolves."A mix for Scott and Allison, S1-S3B.





	You Are The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Four years later, and these two still break my heart.

  


[listen on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/jacyevans/you-are-the-moon) | [listen on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/jacyevans/playlist/0PiG6EcuEnwCg0qZlJrwJU)  
  
---  
| 

**1\. Compass** \- Zella Day  
Where you are, I will be  
Miles high, in the deep  
Where you are, I will be  
Anywhere, in between 

| 

**2\. Woodwork** \- Sleeping At Last  
Like a train wreck  
The sound of your breathing hits my ears  
The world reappears  
And it breaks us new   
  
| 

**3\. Trouble I'm In** \- Twinbed  
You are you are, my favorite medicine  
You are you are, you're where the edge began  
You are you are, just one last time again  
You are you are, you are the trouble I'm in 

| 

**4\. In My Veins** \- Andrew Belle  
Nothing goes as planned  
Everything will break  
People say goodbye  
In their own special way   
  
| 

**5\. A Light On A Hill** \- Margot  & the Nuclear So and So's  
She whispers to me, I was meant to be free  
This life that we've built is deadly  
She crawls from my bed, with a comb cross her head  
She crawls to the train and drives herself home 

| 

**6\. You Are the Moon** \- The Hush Sound  
You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear  
It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier  
All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas  
The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe   
  
| 

**7\. Get Through** \- Mark Joseph  
And we don't have to change our dreams  
It's getting near or so it seems  
That will never change a thing  
And I'm feeling stronger now 

| 

**8\. Dynasty** \- MIIA  
And all I gave you is gone, tumbled like it was stone  
Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake  
Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made  
Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up   
  
| 

**9\. Skin & Bones** \- David J. Roch  
You know what's to come  
Do not accept this  
Don't lose your soul, you must fight for each breath  
Don't you go quietly 

| 

**10\. Love Like This (Acoustic)** \- Kodaline  
The sun will stop shining soon  
And you'll be gone from my life  
Yeah, you'll be gone, it's as simple as a change of heart  
A love like this won't last forever  
  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr.](http://jacyevans.tumblr.com) I like new friends :)


End file.
